


Daddy's Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: Corporate Affairs [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has waited long enough to get his just desserts after Rhys' little stunt nearly a week back. It's about time he showed Rhys who was in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from my Payback's a Bitch fic. This fic is so self-indulgent bruh. Like I have no words to explain myself at this point. I'll just be in that trashcan over there.

With one quick swipe, Handsome Jack turned off the holomonitor to his computer, huffing a sigh of relief as he was finally and properly done with necessary work for the day. No doubt he would’ve had it done _much_ faster had it not been for a very certain lanky man that found it fitting to distract him the other day while he was trying to work. The little bastard didn’t stop at just sucking him off, he had to keep teasing and bothering him for the next _hour_ and then when Jack had finally given up all his attention to Rhys, he decided to deny him anything more and just leave. The bastard even ignored his calls sometimes.

Ever since, Rhys had been dutiful in his vigilance, not giving Jack anything after that. It was beginning to really drive Jack quite insane; _**God**_ , how he’d wanted to give him the payback he deserved. And now it seemed as though today would be the _perfect_ day.

Reaching up to his earpiece, his pressed one of the small buttons on it, a speed dial that was directly to Rhys’ number. In just a few short rings, Rhys could be heard on the other end.

“Yes, Jack?” Rhys answered expectantly.

Jack pulled a taut smile onto his features, “I need you to come to my office, pumpkin.”

“And… _Why_ would that be?” Rhys asked, sounding somewhere between genuine and playful.

“Because I’m your friggin’ boss. Just get your ass in here, Rhys,” Jack said with a huff.

That got a small laugh out of Rhys, “Okay, okay, _fine_. Could’ve just said please.”

“Not a chance,” Jack snorted, hanging up and standing from his chair.

Jack slowly made his way around his desk, coming to the front of it before he was leaning the back of his legs against the edge. He crossed his arms and watched for Rhys to come in through his doors. A slow smirk crawled its way onto his lips as he thought of what was to come.

If Rhys was gonna play hard to get after that little stunt of his, then it looked like Jack was just gonna have to _play_ _harder_. Rhys wasn’t gonna get out of this office until he was good and teased, demeaned, abused, and fucked. Jack wouldn’t want it any other way to have his very own little payback.

Fair enough, the blow job was _mostly_ deserved after he’d had his way with Rhys while the intercom was on. But Rhys had taken it too far after that. And he had to answer for that, whether he liked it or not. But Jack knew he would like it. He would be **begging** for it by the time Jack was done with him.

Not a minute too long had Jack waited until the large doors slid open, Rhys’ lanky form stepping through. Somewhere throughout the day, it seemed as though Rhys had decided to ditch his vest, leaving him in his long sleeved shirt and tie instead. There was a distinct sort of smugness on his face as he approached, no doubt he expected to still deny Jack any kind of closer contact. Jack just smiled, knowing that was ending today, here and now.

“There you are, Rhysie,” Jack finally said with a grin as Rhys came to a stop a comfortable distance before him. “Glad you came. Was worried that maybe you wouldn’t’ve.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Rhys raised an eyebrow. “I mean, like you said, you _are_ my boss, not like I have a whole lot of options.”

Jack pushed himself away from the support of his desk, beginning to pace slowly in front of Rhys, “Right, right, because I mean, you’ve just been _oh so_ _ **accommodating**_ lately, _haven’t_ you?”

That got a knowing smirk out of Rhys, “I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

Stopping his pacing, Jack moved closer to Rhys, closing the distance between the two quite quickly. One of Jack’s hands reached up to grasp onto Rhys’ tie, tugging it somewhat roughly, “Oho, Rhysie, _**babe**_ , you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.”

As their faces drew closer, Jack could feel Rhys’ hands being placed on his chest and pushing just slightly, keeping a small distance between their bodies.

“C'monnn, Jack,” Rhys groaned playfully. “You aren’t still mad, are you?”

“You bet your skinny little ass I am,” Jack growled, tugging on his tie roughly. “Remember what I said before? Daddy’s surprise is coming today, kitten.”

Whatever was left of Rhys’ smug smile had fallen and for a moment, he looked terrified even, but he quickly covered it with a very clear sarcastic facade, “Oh, _really?_ Is that supposed to **scare** me?”

Jack huffed a laugh, “It should. Because you’re gonna do _every_ little thing I say right now or you’re not gonna like the outcome.”

Rhys’ eyebrows furrowed as his arms fell to his sides once more, his voice wavering just slightly, “And just for uh… Argument’s sake, what… What _exactly_ would that outcome be?”

That pulled a mischievous smirk onto Jack’s lips, “I’ll send that video of you dancing in your boxers to every employee on this station. **Every. Last.** _ **One**_ **.** ”

Suddenly, Rhys’ face paled as he realized the situation he was in. He swallowed roughly as he shook his head, “I-I th-thought you deleted that!”

Jack chuckled as he began loosening Rhys’ tie, “Nope. I saved a copy, baby. What can I say? I like watching you shake your ass in my spare time.”

“I… _really_ don’t know how to process that statement,” Rhys responded candidly, perhaps a bit disturbed by this revelation.

Jack finally pulled Rhys’ tie free, tossing it to the floor as he smirked at him, “So do we understand each other? Did I make my point clear?”

Rhys took a deep breath, “Crystal clear.”

“Crystal clear, _**what?**_ ” Jack urged as he gripped firmly onto the other man’s chin.

“Crystal clear, _sir,_ ” Rhys repeated with an emphasis on the last bit.

“Good,” Jack stated, not a moment later and his lips were melding onto Rhys’, hungry and demanding.

Despite the situation, Rhys leaned into the kiss, a low groan rumbling deeply within his throat. Jack wasted no time before he was pressing his tongue dominantly into Rhys’ open mouth, Rhys not daring to deny Jack’s exploration of his mouth.

Jack felt a smirk play at the corner of his lips as he pulled back suddenly, just a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths for only a moment.

“You’re gonna regret ever fucking with me, errand boy,” Jack whispered huskily before his lips were devouring Rhys’ once more, his fervor not allowing Rhys the chance to respond. The only response he could have to that was his arms wrapping around Jack’s neck, his flesh fingers digging into Jack’s dark locks of hair.

Strong hands found purchase on Rhys’ ass, Jack’s fingers squeezing tightly and pulling his thin body flush against his own. Soon he was guiding Rhys’ body to switch places with him and leading him to his desk. Seemingly with little effort, Jack lifted Rhys and settled him down onto his desk, only a small noise of protest coming from Rhys’ throat.

That noise of protest quickly turned into a low moan as Jack sunk his teeth into Rhys’ lower lip and tugged at it playfully. Jack chuckled as he released his lip, his own lips now brushing along Rhys’ soft neck in a purposeful manner. Whatever skin he found there was suckled and licked before he drove his teeth deeply into the salty sweet flesh, quite _hard_ at that.

Much to Jack’s pleasure, that got a sharp gasp from Rhys, his grip tightening within Jack’s hair as he sucked roughly at the same spot. The CEO wanted to leave a mark, a _damn_ good one that he could look back on the next day and marvel at how fucking **good** he was with his mouth. He wanted to suck it until it ached, maybe even until it bled, to remind his errand boy just who he was dealing with.

“A-ahh! _**Shit**_ Jack,” Rhys hissed between clenched teeth, his metal fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket. Jack only sucked hard in response, the sensation of Rhys’ legs wrapping around Jack’s torso and squeezing only fueling Jack forward.

A wet pop filled the air as Jack finally pulled back, eyeing the large red welt that would no doubt _easily_ leave quite the large bruise. Using one of his hands, Jack tugged Rhys’ blue shirt to the left, exposing more of his neck thanks to the absence of the white collar. He immediately wrapped his lips around a new spot, relatively close to the previous one, and sucked harder than before.

“ _Ngh_ , Jack, _please_ ,” Rhys groaned, his chest curving into Jack’s body. Jack only bit down roughly in response, receiving yet another yelp from Rhys.

“ **Shush** while daddy’s marking his territory,” Jack warned in a low and hoarse whisper, his free hand traveling downward to place his palm against Rhys’ very obviously growing erection.

Rhys stiffened in response, his breath hitching as Jack moved with precision and certainty along his clothed length, making him want more, _**crave**_ more. Jack could easily tell that his errand boy was growing much more needy with each second that passed, his tongue passing over his neck causing Rhys to shiver and moan beneath him.

Suddenly, Jack gripped the hardening member beneath the dark slacks, earning another twitch in Rhys’ body as he gave it a quick squeeze or two. The fingers within Jack’s dark locks shifted, reapplying their tight focus as Jack used his thumb and forefinger to trace the outline of Rhys’ quickly swelling heading. As his fingers reached the tip, he gave a massaging pinch that bid a wavering moan to slip past Rhys’ parted lips.

“You’re already so eager, babe,” Jack chuckled deeply, the tip of his tongue brushing a tantalizing line along the rim of Rhys' ear. It only made Rhys shudder out another moan. “But let’s see _just_ how eager.”

It was with slight reluctance that Jack pulled himself back, almost having to fight against the hold Rhys’ long legs had around his torso. Soon enough, however, Rhys understood through his lustful haze that Jack was unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants in quick succession, his tortured and leaking erection finally being freed.

Jack intentionally paid it no mind right away, instead pulling off Rhys’ shoes, pants, and undergarment in a swift motion before tossing them to the floor, leaving his cock exposed, throbbing, and stiff. A smirk couldn’t be stopped from plaguing Jack’s lips as he moved closer once more, noticing just in time that Rhys had begun to move his flesh hand toward his length to try and stroke it. Jack caught his hand immediately, holding it in place.

“ _Ah-ah_ ,” Jack warned, using his free hand to trail an intentionally slow finger along the underside of Rhys’ erection. Rhys groaned, both in pleasure and frustration. _Mostly_ frustration. It just made Jack laugh. “You don’t get to touch yourself until daddy says. _Understand_ , pumpkin?”

All Jack got was a whimper from Rhys and yet another attempt to touch himself with his mechanical hand this time.

“ _ **What**_ _did I just say_ ,” Jack growled. Immediately, Jack stopped him, now holding onto both his hands and leaving him exposed, helpless, and squirming for some kind of stimulation, anything. Rhys felt as though he could burst at any moment, his cock even beginning to ache.

“J-Jack, _please_ –”

“ _ **What**_ please?” Jack interrupted roughly, his grip on each of Rhys’ wrists tightening, moreso on his flesh wrist. “I don’t think that’s really the right thing to say, now is it? C'mon, we've been _over_ this, baby.”

Once again, Rhys let out something like a growl, except much more pathetic. It was whiney and filled with reluctance that Jack had to resist laughing at. Precum had quickly coated the underside of Rhys’ member, trailing downward and even began staining the desk he sat upon. It wasn’t too hard to see that Rhys needed any kind of attention in that moment. Hell, Jack was sure if he so much as **breathed** on Rhys’ dick he would blow his load right then and there.

So it was no wonder that Rhys finally complied, if only to get some sort of feeling again, “ _Daddy, pl-please._ ”

“ _ **That’s**_ better,” Jack praised, leaning forward and capturing Rhys’ lips in a quick and sloppy kiss. Rhys moaned into the contact, his body utterly hyper sensitive to the simple touch. But it was over as soon as it had begun, Jack pulling away once more.

“Now,” Jack started, his voice authoritative yet filled with lust and seduction. “You’re gonna get on your hands and knees on my desk and you’re gonna _beg_ me with that pretty little ass of yours to let you touch yourself. I might even feel generous and give you a little… _Treat_. But **no** touching yourself until I tell you to. _Got it_ , Rhysie baby?”

Rhys swallowed roughly before he nodded quickly. He had no words to form, he only had actions, movements, motions, it was all he knew and wanted right then. Whatever got him closer to any kind of stimulation he would take. Even if it meant something as _humiliating_ as this.

Jack stepped back then, Rhys immediately complying with Jack’s demand. In no time at all, he was on all fours atop the desk, his breaths deep and long and his face nearly redder than his throbbing length.

“ _Please_ ,” Rhys moaned, his fingers curling in on themselves against the wood of the desk. Lust filled eyes turned to watch Jack as he gazed at his errand boy, circling around to get a better view of his exposed and begging ass. “ _P-please._ ”

The smirk on Jack’s lips only grew as he commanded, “Go on, spread your legs more, arch your back like a good little boy.”

Like he was on autopilot, Rhys did as he was told, dipping his back downwards and moving to spread his legs along the desk as far as he possibly could without losing his balance. As Jack moved closer behind Rhys, he spotted a very clear wet spot along his desk, the amount of precum Rhys had been producing only compounding just how _desperate_ he was.

Rhys turned his head to the side, craning his neck to look behind him as Jack placed delicate fingertips along the exposed cheeks of Rhys’ bottom. He shivered, an audible sigh escaping his parted lips.

“You’re getting my desk all messy, _tsk tsk_ ,” Jack mused, his fingers absently trailing everywhere along the exposed skin except where Rhys wanted and needed it most. “Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie. Look at you, you’re so friggin’ _desperate_ for daddy, aren’t you?”

Once more, Rhys’ head nodded, his entire body now feeling feverish and hungry like never before, “I can’t… _Ngh…_ ”

It was a slow process, but Jack’s fingers were growing closer to his puckered entrance, his forefinger brushing over it slightly, “Use your big boy words now, cupcake.”

Rhys just moaned as Jack lingered on his pleading hole, the muscles in his legs shaking, “I need…” Rhys’ words trailed off into a heavy breath, Jack continuing to tease and prod at his very sensitive entrance. Jack could only smile, knowing he was the reason for Rhys’ sudden inability to even form words at that moment.

“ _C'mon_ , Rhysie, tell daddy what you need,” Jack urged him on, knowing exactly what Rhys craved but not daring to give it to him until he was satisfied with his begging.

Rhys groaned as Jack continued to encircle his begging hole, “Rngh, I n-need to touch myself, daddy. Pl-please.”

With a hum, Jack considered his pleading words, “Mmh, that’s better, baby. But I don’t think you want it _enough_.”

“ _Please!_ ” Rhys growled, even his arms beginning to shake under his weight.

Rhys could hear a faint chuckle travel from Jack’s lips, “You’re a mess, Rhysie. Let me help you with that.”

Rhys could feel his body twitch in sudden pleasure as one of Jack’s hands was reaching between Rhys’ legs, cupping his swollen balls and trailing upwards before grasping onto his hard erection. A moan filled Jack’s ears as he began stroking his length, precum quickly coating each of his fingers and making his movements much smoother and slick.

“You’re so, _so_ wet,” Jack cooed between Rhys’ minute moans and lustful breaths, leaning forward to get a better look at his lover’s face. It was redder than before, looking lost in the high of the moment with glazed eyes and parted lips. “ _So wet for me._ You’re too kind, princess.”

Although his strokes were slow, they were deliberate, done so simply to send Rhys further into a needful euphoria. And it seemed like it was working. Rhys’ hips soon began to try fucking into Jack’s grasp and immediately, Jack stopped.

“Stop moving,” Jack demanded, giving his cock a simple squeeze. Rhys’ breath hitched and his eyes sewed shut. But he did as he was told and stilled his hips once more, to which Jack rewarded by continuing his ministrations.

Using his other hand, Jack reached forward, offering out two of his fingers to Rhys’ mouth, “Open wide, Rhysie.”

Although confused at first, Rhys finally opened his eyes to see what Jack had been demanding, realizing then what he meant. He opened his mouth obediently and Jack pressed his fore and middle fingers within his mouth.

“Now suck,” Jack commanded, pleased to feel Rhys’ tongue encircling his fingers and lips suckling down his digits.

Leaving Rhys to the task, Jack allowed his other hand to tighten its hold on Rhys’ member, his pumps along the swollen length earning humming moans around Jack’s fingers. He delved his fingers deeper into Rhys’ mouth before sliding them back out with an obscenely wet pop. They were properly coated and slick, even a small trail of saliva lingering on Rhys’ chin.

Jack pulled his fingers back to himself, halting in his motions along Rhys’ cock to press his wet forefinger to Rhys’ entrance once more. He slipped the tip of his finger into Rhys, causing Rhys’ breathing to increase just slightly in response.

“How’s that feel, pumpkin?” Jack asked as he pressed his finger in further, now halfway within his tight hole.

After a few breaths, Rhys managed past a moan, “ _A-amazing_ , daddy.”

His words urged Jack on, his forefinger now fully sheathed within Rhys, “Like _music_ to my ears.”

Slowly, Jack pulled his finger back out before sliding it all the way back in, bidding deeper breaths from Rhys as he hung his head down, trying to steady those breaths. Jack was kind enough to resume his movements along Rhys' cock, pumping in time with the forefinger of his other hand. Only a second passed before he was inserting another finger within Rhys' tight hole, his head snapping up once more in response.

“ _Ahh_ , _more,_ ” Rhys moaned a bit louder than before, leaning into the penetration and bodily begging for more.

Jack just chuckled as he met with Rhys' movement, both of his fingers now all the way within him, “Greedy little boy, aren't'cha. You want more?” Jack paused, splitting his fingers apart within Rhys, a small cry coming from Rhys' lips. “ _I'll give you more._ ”

With that, Jack inserted another finger, the insertion a bit more difficult due to how full he was becoming and the lack of lubrication, but with persistence, it slipped within. Rhys was finally unable to keep his weight supported on his hands, collapsing down to his elbows as he groaned. Jack's fingers continued to stretch him, working his hole to accept his intrusions much easier. Jack could feel Rhys tighten around his fingers, to which Jack simply delved his fingers deeper.

“ _Relax_ , Rhysie,” Jack urged with a quiet yet heavy tone, removing his fingers as he did so. He switched hands, using his precum coated fingers to slip much easier into Rhys' entrance, the slickness of his digits making the friction more bearable for Rhys.

With eyes screwed shut, Rhys buried his face into the crook of his left elbow and attempted to stifle his moans as Jack pumped in and out of him with his three fingers. However, he wasn't very successful as Jack's motions sped up, a smirk playing at Jack's lips in enjoyment of the younger man's reactions.

“I'm feeling generous,” Jack remarked as he pulled his fingers from Rhys. That got Rhys to raise his head and turn his attention back to Jack, his face a mixture of curiosity and lust. Jack flashed a grin, “So I'll give you that treat now.”

Rhys' brow knit together in confusion, “What is i-- _**ahh!**_ ”

Immediately, Rhys knew what exactly Jack meant and he was already over the moon. A wet and prodding tongue found its way to Rhys' hole, lapping at it and pressing deeply within it. Rhys gasped, his body shivering in pure pleasure as Jack continued the euphoric motions of his tongue.

A drawn out moan rumbled in Rhys' throat, each curse tumbling out in heavy breaths, “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , J-Jack, I feel like _**I-I'm gonna--**_ ”

Using one of his hands, Jack clenched onto Rhys' cock, his thumb pressing down onto the slick slit of Rhys' swollen head. Pulling back, Jack hissed, “Uh-uh, princess, you're not cumming yet. Don't even _think_ about it.”

A very persistent whimpering moan was whisked from Rhys' lips in a heavy breath, “ _ **I need it**_ _, please._ ”

“No can do,” Jack remarked, his thumb teasing back and forth at the leaking slit. “I haven't even put my dick in you and you're _already_ gonna cum? Now _that's_ just bad manners.”

“ _Then fuck me_ ,” Rhys pleaded, looking back to eye Jack with desperation in his eyes. “ _Please_ , s-sir.”

Jack felt a smile spreading across his lips, “Well, since you asked _so_ nicely, kiddo. How could I say no to a face like that.”

Pulling away, Jack moved behind his desk, dragging a soundless drawer out and reaching within to retrieve a clear bottle of lube. After closing it, he settled down into the large yellow chair, beginning to undo his pants.

“Can I?” Rhys asked tentatively as he stepped down from the desk, removing his shirt as he watched Jack expectantly and perhaps a little hungrily.

Jack paused in his motions, giving a small laugh, “ _That_ desperate to get your hands on my dick, huh? Alright then.” Jack offered out the bottle of lube to his errand boy, settling back in his chair as Rhys took it. “Be my guest.”

Rhys' hands were almost rushing to finish undoing and tugging down Jack's trousers, no doubt far too eager to reach that peak of release he craved so very badly. Jack was already extremely hard, his exposed erection even leaking a small bit of precum that coated its head. Rhys flicked the cap of the bottle open, squeezing out a generous amount of the slippery liquid into his flesh hand and setting the bottle aside once he had enough. He immediately went to stroking Jack's length, earning a soft sigh seeping through Jack's nose.

“Go on, finger yourself,” Jack finally spoke after several moments, deeming himself properly coated with the substance. “Make yourself _nice and wet_ , babe.”

Jack's demand caused Rhys to hesitate a moment before he was bending over just slightly and inserting a single wet finger within himself. A deep inhale filled the air as Rhys began riding his own finger, his eyes not daring to leave Jack's as he continued to pleasure himself. But it didn't last much longer as Jack reached forward, grabbing Rhys' flesh wrist and pulling his fingers to his lips. He engulfed them one by one, reveling in the taste of the finger that Rhys had used moments prior.

“Daddy's gonna fuck you _hard,_ ” Jack grumbled in a low growl, pulling Rhys closer.

Rhys complied, settling his knees into either side of Jack's thighs in the chair. He gasped as he could feel Jack's erection sliding against his sensitive thigh, a swallow going down roughly as he felt Jack using a hand to spread his ass further apart. Jack's other hand was used to steady his wet length, lining it up with Rhys' entrance only moments before he was pushing Rhys down onto it.

“ _Ngh!_ Hah-- _**shit**_ ,” Rhys groaned as he felt Jack slowly sliding up into him, his girth stretching him more and more the deeper he went. He tried to ease up, trying to stop Jack from pushing him down so quickly, but Jack wasn't having any of it. He wanted to be buried within Rhys fully and wholly.

“J-Jack, _w-wait--_ ” came the pleading from Rhys' open mouth, to which Jack just shoved his thumb into Rhys' mouth, the rest of his fingers resting under his chin.

He gripped Rhys' mouth firmly, “ _What was that?_ ”

Rhys didn't have a chance to answer, Jack shoving the rest of his member deeply into him. A cry escaped Rhys' throat, his eyes sewing shut as a single tear slipped from the corner of his eye. Rhys' hands found themselves on Jack's shoulders, squeezing the fabric of Jack's jacket tightly.

“Remember what you told me last time, Rhysie?” Jack whispered as he remained still, sheathed fully within Rhys. “ _Payback's a bitch._ ”

Without warning, both of Jack's hands were grabbing onto Rhys' hips, pulling him up before shoving himself back within. Rhys moaned out in both pain and pleasure, the warm tightness surrounding Jack's dick only making him that much more eager in his movements. Each thrust into Rhys was as rhythmic as it was sloppy, Jack's hips slamming into him again and again.

Rhys felt his head collapse onto Jack's shoulder, an attempt to bury his moans into Jack's neck in the process, “The intercom _better_ b-be off this, nghh... Time. _You ass._ ”

Jack gave a husky chuckle, “ _Maybe_ I left it on again. Just for good measure.”

Rhys pulled away slightly, his features trying their best to give a glare at his boss. But it just came out as slightly irritated, “ _Fuck you, Jack._ ”

It was amusing more than anything to Jack, his lips moving forward to claim Rhys' in a messy kiss before he responded, “You're cute when you've got my dick in you, _y'know that?_ ”

“ **Shut up** ,” Rhys finally bit back, the blush on his face seeming to reawaken at Jack's lewd words.

Despite Rhys' initial reluctance, he's soon bouncing with Jack's movements, settling into a steady rhythm as he rides Jack's length. Jack slowly began to allow Rhys to take over, rolling his hips ever so slightly with each penetration. Using one hand, Jack wrapped his fingers around Rhys' throbbing member, pumping it in time with each of Rhys' movements.

This sent an entirely new wave of pleasure over Rhys' body, causing his movements to hitch just slightly and a long moan to vibrate his throat, “Sh-shit, _don't st-stop._ ”

“I won't if you won't,” Jack countered, his voice growing heavy with lustful breaths.

As promised, Jack continued to pump his hand along his slick length, matching to Rhys' up and downward motions. Slowly, his pace was increasing, much to Jack's pleasure. Even more so to Rhys'. Suddenly, Jack began paying extra attention to Rhys' swollen head, teasing the slit and causing Rhys to clench his teeth as he was overwhelmed with sensations.

“I-I think I'm gonna--!” Rhys barked through ragged gasps, his movements on Jack's dick even faster than before. Jack didn't dare stop his ministrations either, a throaty groan escaping his lungs.

“That's it, Rhysie,” Jack urged as he began pumping Rhys quite fervently, even feeling as though he was growing closer himself. “ _Cum for daddy._ ”

Just a few seconds later and Rhys' body stiffened, his breathing stopping short and remained silent before a moan burst from his lungs, strings of creamy white liquid leaking from his member. Despite reaching his orgasm, he continued to ride Jack even as his torso was covered in his own juices. Jack released Rhys' length, now focusing his grip on each of Rhys' hips, helping his movements along his cock speed up.

“C-cum inside me,” Rhys begged raggedly, looking at Jack with hazy post-orgasmic hues. “ _P-please._ ”

Jack felt a lazy smile play at his lips as he lifted Rhys just slightly, now thrusting up into Rhys at a quicker pace, “ _Gladly_ , pumpkin.”

Several moments later and Jack could feel his climax quickly approaching, his thrusts hard and swift as he knew the peak of pleasure was just within reach. Rhys threw his head back, reeling in the overstimulation and moaning in sync with Jack's own groans as he felt himself go over the edge. As he buried himself deeply within Rhys, he could feel his hot seed escaping his member, filling up Rhys with each new stream that shot from him.

Slowly, Jack's thrusts came to a halt as he remained within him, Rhys' body now collapsing against Jack's, his head resting on his shoulder. They each sat in the after glow of their sex, willing their breathing to steady out once more. Carefully, Jack removed himself from Rhys, Rhys moving into a much more comfortable position on Jack's lap.

“You're so _needy_ , Rhysie baby,” Jack teased as he nuzzled his nose into the side of Rhys' neck, planting a gentle kiss on his tattoo.

Jack could feel Rhys' body vibrate with a low chuckle, “Says the asshole who couldn't go more than a **week** without having sex with me.”

In retaliation to that, Jack tilted his head back, his tongue darting out to delve within Rhys' headport, causing Rhys' entire body to shiver and shake as he jerked away in a stifled moan.

“D-don't _do_ that!” Rhys warned, bringing up his left hand to rub the side of his head. “Ngh, that feels... Too weird.”

Jack laughed, “Oh c'mon, I think you like it when I do that. Besides, it's fun to see your reaction.”

“Yeah, well...” Rhys reconsidered for a moment before snuggling back into the crook of Jack's shoulder, his arms wrapping around Jack's neck. “At least warn me next time.”

“Whatever you say, princess,” Jack settled with a smirk, wrapping his arms firmly around Rhys.

 


End file.
